A Job Worth Paying For
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Eve moves to Sunnydale and stuff happens.


TITLE: A Job Worth Paying For  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Eve moves to Sunnydale and stuff happens.  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and Kevin Williamson and Paul Stupin own the characters. Not me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: What lurks in notebooks filled at boring family functions...  
AUTHOR'S NOTES2: Does anyone else laugh when they hear the name Paul Stupin? I'll bet he got called Paul Stupid in school......  
8/2/01  
  
  
  
  
Eve was bored. Capeside was one of those towns where nothing happens and when something did happen, it never lasted long enough to matter.  
  
She needed to get the Hell out, but where would she go?   
  
She opened an atlas left in the motel room by a previous tenant and closed her eyes. Her fingers dangled and landed on California.   
  
She opened to the map of the state and kept playing like a blind person reading braile until she had a city.   
Sunnydale.   
  
"Sounds like something you'd see in the movies," she remarked.   
  
Without giving it much thought, she gathered her things, left a note for her roommate and took off for the bus depot.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Four days and several tricks later, Eve was in Sunnydale. "Looks more like Darky-dale," she commented. She found a fleabag motel, booked a room and settled into the mildewy mattress.   
  
The next day, she found the Happy Hooter. A very cute guy with absolutely no interest in her at all told her when the auditions were and to be careful in a new town after dark. Confused as she was, she shrugged it off. It was probably a 'get-in-her-pants' thing anyways.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
The night in Sunnydale was a lot cooler than she'd suspected. Eve shivered in her flimsy blouse and jeans. She glanced at her watch and figured it was too late to go for a drink, all the bars would already be too crowded with drunks.   
  
That was the thing about small towns. No malls, no Starbuck's, sometimes no traffic light, but they always got drunks.  
  
Sighing, she didn't know what to do with herself. She plopped down onto a park bench and much to her dismay, fell asleep.   
  
When she woke up, someone was holding her tightly and she felt intense pain in her neck. The next thing she knew, she was kissing this person and tasting blood in her mouth. Then he dropped her and she fell asleep.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Eve woke up on bed with red silk sheets. There was a dorky-looking guy in the corner of the room, drinking from a goblet.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"   
  
"You are in Sunnydale." he told her softly. "I'm Scott."   
  
"Why did you bring me here?"   
  
He walked over to her and grinned. "I made you like me."   
  
"Made me how?"   
  
He turned into his vamped out face, the one Buffy never saw, and licked his fangs. "Like this."   
  
She shrugged. "Cool. Know where I can get some?"   
  
"Blood?" he guessed.  
  
She made a face. "No, sex."   
  
"Upstairs to the left there's a psycho-Slayer named Faith, upstairs to the right is a psycho-loser named Riley."   
  
"Door number two it is." she left.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
Weeks passed with Eve and Riley screwing at a regular pace. She turned him and then they had even more fun.   
  
The fun ended one night when they were hunting around Shadyside cemetery.   
  
"Well, well, well." Buffy said as she approached them. "Look what the cat dragged in. A whore."   
  
"Don't *ever* call my woman a whore!" Riley thundered.   
  
"I call them like I see them." Buffy shrugged. "So you guys wanna fight or just stand there and look sleazy?"   
  
Riley approached her, but his fighting skills were lame. Buffy was able to dust him easily. Eve, however, would be a bit more difficult.   
  
"You may've been able to defeat my partner, but you'll see I'm a stronger challenge."   
  
"No such thing." Buffy kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying into a headstone. "Too bad it wasn't a tree," she commented.   
  
They fought for awhile, kicking, punching, swinging arms. Buffy wound up with a dislocated shoulder, but she also had the last laugh. After giving her a nosebleed, Eve fell back laughing. Buffy took that opportunity to stake her.   
  
Buffy turned around to her supporter. "Well. Satisfied now?"   
  
Joey Potter handed her a hundred dollar bill. "A job well done. If I ever need your assistance again--"   
  
"You know where to find me," she said before she disappeared into the night.  



End file.
